Lost but now found::
by Yuri Lovers
Summary: this where ino finds hinata and decides to be her friend but not only begin her friend makes ino happy cause ino is now getting feelings for the young lovely hinata, ino isnt the only one with the feeling cause hinata is starting to fall for ino
1. Chapter 1

Ino is walking and gazing around the village until her gaze turn towards a girl with short navy blue hair, with a rather slim body that is covered in a heavy jacket and pants, with a rather shy look on her face, Ino wonder why the girl had a shy expression, so she walk towards the girl that was leaning on the wall

[Ino "Hi there"

Ino smiles at her. The girl looks at her with a shy look and then looks down

[The girl "Hi"

She begins to play with her fingers

[Ino "My name is Ino and yours is?"

She holds out her hand to give her a handshake

[The girl "My name...is, hinata"

She says a bit suddenly and quick while thinking twice to shake Ino's hand, but she shakes her hand and looks at Ino

[Ino "So do u want to hang out with me, I don't got much to do and I'm a bit bored"

She looks at Hinata with a smile on her face

[Hinata "Ummm. Um. Sure"

She says as Ino grabs her hand and begins to drag Hinata with her

[Hinata "Umm. where are we going" she asked Ino, as Ino walks with her holding her hand

[Ino "Well we go to the park and talk a bit so we get to know each other"

She smiles with a light cute blush. As they got to the park Ino sits down with Hinata so hey can get to know more about each other

[Ino "So are u planning on becoming a konoichi"

She smiled at Hinata still holding her little hands, Hinata nodded nervously. Ino blink at Hinata's action and giggled

[Ino " Don't be so shy I'm your friend now"

She smiled warmly to Hinata, Hinata blinked and blushed

[Hinata" your. Your my friend now"

She said nervously, Ino blinks and smiled

[Ino "Of course why not you're with me now"

She gave Hinata a little wink that made Hinata turn beat red, Ino looked at her and realizes her eyes where pure white

[Ino "So u have byakugan huh? Is it a cool can u really see chakra points in the body"

She looked closer in Hinata's face; Hinata couldn't stop blushing and nodded nervously [Hinata" umm. yes"

Ino blink and continued to look at her

[Ino "So what clan are u from"

Hinata looked down

[Hinata" umm. I'm from the main branch of the hyuga clan"

She played with her fingers Ino looked at her and smiled

[Ino "Get out, for real, you really are from the main branch. Wow they must treat you like princess in your home"

Ino smiled warmly Hinata blushed

[Hinata "Well.umm... I'm no princess I just do a lot of training"

She looked at the Ino, Ino frowned

[Ino wow u must be very strong then,

You might past and go straight into jonin" she patted Hinata's back, Hinata blushes if only Ino knew she wasn't as good as her father or as strong as he wanted her to be

[Hinata" umm, I wouldn't count on that"

She ran her finger tip on the palm of her hand , Ino blink and frowned again

[Ino" what why not"

She looked at her with confusion ,Hinata looked at her still blushing

[Hinata well I'm not as good as my dad or as good as he wants me to be ,I think I'm too soft and shy to be strong"

She explained to Ino, Ino made a face as if she was angry and crossed her arms

[Ino "not as strong, I think your father is a jerk if he thinks your too soft or shy"

Suddenly a idea popped in her head, she turned to Hinata and held both of hinata's little hands

[Ino "I got it lets both become konoichi's and I will help you out on becoming strong so we can show your father, how strong you really are"

She smiled at Hinata, Hinata's eyes widen and then she blushed ,all she did was nodded a bit nervously [Hinata" umm...sure"

She reply to Ino with a little smile,

[Ino "that's great!"

Ino was satisfied that Hinata was willing to except her offer on showing her father what she is made of Hinata wasn't alone cause now she has her new friend by her side to lead her down the right path, and also guiding her. Hinata smiled warmly to Ino still blushing, Ino noticed her smiled and liked the fact that she was warming up to her

[Ino "There we go! A smile from a beautiful face"

Ino said in a flirty way, secretly Ino was getting attached to Hinata a lot and started to be very fond of her Hinata's smile brighten up her day and all Ino could think about was that lovely smile on that beautiful girls face, it started to become noon and it was time for dinner at Ino's house, she remembered that he mother wanted her home early today she looked towards Hinata

[Ino "it's getting late I should walk u home"

Ino grabbed hinata's hand and let Hinata lead the way, while they walk to the two girls blushed at how warmly they became so much like friends, and how much they liked each other, the finally get to Hinata's house

[Hinata "umm this is my stop"

She sighs

[Hinata "umm I will see u tomorrow?"

she smiled to Ino blushing, Ino looked at her and blink a few times, ino thought wow she actually want to see me again yeah I will , I really like her. So Ino smiled warmly to her

[Ino" most defiantly, I would love to see u tomorrow"

Hinata blushed and gave her a hug, both girls turned beat red and hinata just noticed what she had done but felt alrigth cause ino gave her the hug back, after the long hug hinata went in her house and ino started walking to her own house thinking about hinata and wondering where to take her tomorrow, she was making plans so she can show hinata how friendly and nice of a person she is. She gets in the house and goes straight up stairs

[Ino's mom "ino come get some food"

[Ino" no mom I'm on a diet"

Her mother rolls her eyes and thinks, girls these days with there diets. Her mother remember when she didn't have to worry about begin skinny for some one she liked to notice her. But that was the new style around town so she didn't say anything and went back to her food. Ino laid on her bed and sighs she couldn't wait for tomorrow, Ino got up and changed in her pj's and then back in the bed, she looked at the clock it was 10:12 pm

[Ino "why can't time go faster I hate waiting"

She didn't understand why she had such feelings but she didn't mind then finally she had some one to like while she was in bed she was combing her hair

[Ino "ummm… what should I do tomorrow, maybe a picnic or a go to a nice lake, yeah a picnic where the lake is that would be cool"

She liked that idea, while she thought of many things her fleeting thoughts made her go to sleep, but suddenly she woke back up because there was a knock on the door, she walked down the stairs while rubbing her eyes, she goes to open the door

[Ino "Who is it? "

a familiar voice says something, it sound like hinata, ion opens the door, it was hinata standing there in the rain all wet, shivering ino blinks and gets hinata out of the rain

[Ino " Ooh my goodness, what the hell are u doing out this late and while it is raining, u know u could of caught a cold out there!"

hinata shivers in ino's arms

[hinata "My family doesn't want me, a weak person in their house"

[Ino "What! That is bull, u can stay here with me then"

She smiled and winked at her while walking her into her room with hinata in her arms

[ino "But first we need to take u out of these wet clothing"

Ino blushes as she says that, they finally get in her room ino closes the door behind her and searches for clothing, she finds a pair of pj's, panties and a towel

[Ino" okay, here is something so u can get all dry again"

She hands hinata the clothing, hinata takes it and get undress in front of her showing off her slim curves and begins dry her self with the towel and then puts on the clothing Ino gave her, ino blushes she didn't expect hinata to do that she thought she would do that in the bathroom but all she could do is sit and watch Ino was liking what she was doing but she turned giving hinata her privacy. Ino could stop thinking of the image she saw hinatas curves amazed her but she shake her head making the image disappear, hinata looked at her blushing

[hinata "Umm.. I'm done"

Ino looked back she was fully dressed. Ino sighed in relieved that she was cause if she wasn't she would be able to control her self. She smiled her warmly with visible blushes hinata blushed when she see her blush, hinata gets in the bed with her and hugs her tight making her body pressed on ino, in turns beat red. She thinks omg! What is she doing to me, but all ino does is hug her back.

[hinata "I'm so glad u took me in even thou this is the first we met"

ino blushes and sighs , she took her in cause she like hinata a lot she doesn't want hinata to be out side living like a bum and plus her mother wouldn't mind if she let some one else lived with them its not like ino eats a lot. Ino was enjoying the nice hug. Hinata let go of her and then looked at her with her big byakugan eyes, ino blinked while blushing

[Ino "What is it?"

[Hinata "I like your eyes, they are big and blue"

[Ino "Um. Thanks"

Ino blushes not saying a word after that all she did was stare into hinata's eyes deeply like if she was reading hinata's soul. Hinata blushes as the blonde hair girl stares at her. Ino came out of he gaze, back into her sense


	2. Chapter 2

Ino sat quietly within her room blushing like crazy. Hinata gets off her bed and opens the curtins to see the moon, the moonlight was bright and illuminating ino's room through the large windows. The moonlights almost caused ino to glow as she was blushing and looking at hinata in the large window. hinata was beautiful she had big sliver eyes and dark blue hair that match with her perfectly, her body was slim but her curves drove ino wild because the pjs ino gave her were a bit tight on her. This caused her to have fantasies just looking at hinata real good. Hinata looked at her blushing cause she felt ino stares. Ino blinked and then turned red as she looked away. This mad hinata interested in what was going on.

[Ino "so why is ur family so rude to you"

[hinata "Well I'm gentle and shy so they don't see me as part of the family, the see me as a mistake, im like a outcast to them"

hinata looked down, ever Since her parents didn't approve of her, she wasn't much of a people person. Before she was rather a happy child she would play and have fun with no problems but every thing changed. Its now that hinata was very close to anyone especially ino. Her father just wasn't around a lot for her but when he was he would make her train hard and tell her she wasn't good enough to be his daughter when she wouldn't do good, it wasn't paradise but she was ok with begin around her family. Today her parents kicked her out and she never seemed so happy before. It was as if her world was falling into place when ino took her in.

[Ino "I cant believe that anyone would do that to a daughter, especially you, your everything anybody could want"

ino bushed when she said that, thou it was true she didn't expect her self to blur it out like that. Hinata blushed when in said that, She wasn't alone in this world she has ino now. Hinata lung forward and kisses ino passionately, Giving her the sweet taste of love. ino's eyes widen as her lips was lock to the girl that she couldn't get her mind off of. This made her very happy for she had always seemingly like her, even if they first met. In fact she didn't count it as liking her she counted it as love. They were both quite young then but they knew what they were feeling was real. The feelings they held for each other was getting expressed through their first kiss.

Hinata let go of the kiss and looked at ino with bright red blushes. She didn't think ino liked her the way she did. Ino couldn't get her gaze away from hinata she loved the kiss and wanted more but didn't dare.

[Ino "hinata do you like me ,like me?"

[hinata "I would be lying if I said no"

ino and hinata could stop blushing.

As usual, hinata would have waited if she like someone but there is something about ino that made her have confidence and feel much stronger. ino turned her head and blushed as she looks at hinata with the corner of her eye. She was about to be faint if hinata went farther. Hinata quickly walked over to her and moved her head so that ino could look at her.

[hinata "Are you alright?"

she questioned concernedly. ino quickly looked up blushing and nodded.

[Ino " Yes, its that I like you a lot too hinata"

ino was nervous around her. Turning beat red she smiled nervously to her so she could see what hinata would say. Hinata smiled too as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

[hinata "then be mines ino. could you be my lover."

she said as she gave ino a light kiss while blushing, ino turned beat red and blinked at hinata, she smiled and hugged her

[Ino "yes I would, I would love to be your lover"

ino lung forward to hinata and kissed her very passtionaty , they both fell down on the bed as ino smother hinata in kisses, hinata blushed and giggled as ino kissed almost every part of her face not leaving one space un touched. as they stop- to take their breaths ino and hinata's eyes become deep, loving and very passionate.

Top of Form


End file.
